Suicide Squad
Suicide Squad is a 2016 American superhero film directed by David Ayer. The film was produced by DC Entertainment, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and Atlas Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the third installment in the DC Extended Universe and was released on August 1, 2016. A spin-off film, Birds of Prey, is scheduled for release on February 7, 2020, and a standalone sequel, The Suicide Squad, is scheduled for release on August 6, 2021. Plot In the aftermath of Superman's death, intelligence officer Amanda Waller assembles Task Force X, a team of dangerous criminals imprisoned at Belle Reve Prison containing elite hitman Deadshot, former psychiatrist Harley Quinn, pyrokinetic ex-gangster El Diablo, opportunistic thief Captain Boomerang, genetic mutation Killer Croc, and specialized assassin Slipknot. They are placed under command of Colonel Rick Flag to be used as disposable assets in high-risk missions for the United States government. Each member has a nano bomb implanted in their neck, designed to detonate should any member rebel or try to escape. One of Waller's intended recruits is archaeologist and Flag's girlfriend Dr. June Moore, who is possessed by a witch known as the "Enchantress". Enchantress, deciding to eradicate humankind with a mystical weapon for imprisoning her, quickly turns on Waller and besieges Midway City by turning its populace into a horde of monsters, and summons her brother Incubus to assist her. Waller then deploys the squad to extract a high-profile mark from Midway, which is reported to be under a terrorist attack. The Joker, Harley's homicidal lover, finds out about her predicament and tortures Belle Reve security officer Griggs into leading him to the facility where the nano bombs are made, where he blackmails Dr. Van Criss into disabling Harley's bomb. The squad's helicopter is shot down on approach, forcing them to proceed to their target on foot. Boomerang inaccurately convinces Slipknot that the bombs are a ruse to keep them in check; Slipknot is killed by Flag via nano bomb when he tries to escape, and the squad is attacked by Enchantress' minions. They eventually fight their way through to a safe room, where they learn that Waller, who is attempting to cover up her involvement in Enchantress' siege, is their mark. The squad escorts Waller to a rooftop for extraction, but the arriving helicopter has been hijacked by the Joker and his men, who open fire on the squad while Harley, upon Dr. Van Criss disarming her bomb, climbs aboard. However, Waller's men shoot down the helicopter, and Harley falls out and later rejoins the squad while the Joker is presumed dead. Enchantress' minions, alerted to Waller's whereabouts, arrive and kidnap her. Deadshot finds Waller's confidential files and learns the truth about Enchantress. Flag is then forced to confess the truth, causing the squad's members to abandon him. With Waller compromised, Flag relieves the squad of their mission, but chooses to continue. They realize they have an opportunity to prove themselves and soon rejoin him and locate Enchantress at a partially-flooded subway station. Killer Croc and a group of Navy SEALs, led by Lieutenant GQ Edwards, go underwater to plant a bomb underneath Incubus. El Diablo embraces his abilities and distracts Incubus long enough for the bomb to detonate underneath, killing them both as well as Edwards. The remaining squad members battle Enchantress together, but are ultimately defeated. Enchantress offers to fulfill their deepest desires in exchange for their alliance, and Harley feigns interest in order to get close enough to cut out Enchantress' heart and Killer Croc then throws explosives into Enchantress' weapons as Deadshot shoots them, destroying the device. Flag takes and crushes Enchantress' heart, finally freeing June from the curse. Waller, still alive, emerges, and the squad members are returned to Belle Reve with ten years off their sentence. Only Captain Boomerang is not allowed special privileges. The Joker is revealed to still be alive, breaks into the penitentiary and rescues Harley. In a mid-credits scene, Waller meets with Bruce Wayne, who agrees to protect her from the backlash against her role in Enchantress' rampage in exchange for access to the government's files on the expanding metahuman community. Cast * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/ Deadshot * Jared Leto as Joker * Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/ Harley Quinn * Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag * Viola Davis as Amanda Waller * Jai Courteney as George "Digger" Harkness/ Captain Boomerang * Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/ El Diablo * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/ Killer Croc * Cara Delevingne as June Moore/ Enchantress * Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/ Katana * Adam Beach as Christopher Weiss/ Slipknot * Ike Barinholtz as Griggs * Scott Eastwood as GQ Edwards * Ben Affleck as as Bruce Wayne/ Batman * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/ Flash * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/ Aquaman * Alan Chanoine as Incubus Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:DC Comics films Category:Superhero films Category:Action films Category:Live-action films Category:2010s films Category:2016 films